


MeCyOr

by m1romau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cyberpunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1romau/pseuds/m1romau
Summary: There is a legend about the blue moon. In it, the ancestors talked about the future, about the time when the defense system that forms the invisible dome, a kind of space where representatives of ancient peoples live in peace, thanks to the fourth moon, will be threatened. And this will be just the beginning.





	MeCyOr

Old legends say that when the blue moon illuminates the earth with its light, the thirsty can see the world hidden in the shadows. And that's all. What does this mean the ancestors - it's not clear. And since that time mankind has ceased to believe in what does not see. It's probably good, because it's less trouble with crossing the dome border and incredible nonsense that brain activity can produce. In any case, now it is the average myth about ancient creatures, which already almost disappeared from the memories of living beings. But not all. Many of the ancient people have long settled in neighboring houses and apartments to people.

Focusing on the biological clock of his body, a short man with a fragile figure emerged from his home. Jumping over the puddles that appeared overnight, he hurried to get to his destination as soon as possible. From the side it seemed that the figure was late, because every now and again it constantly flew into the oncoming people, each of which went in its rhythm, creating the illusion of crowding. Black denim breeches ended just below the knees and didn't cover the pale ankles from the sticky dirty spray. The red hood of the sweatshirt kept falling, revealing the copper-gold hair. The leather torba, thrown over his shoulder, was clogged to the eyeballs and dug into a scythe. The figure swept through the stream of chaotically moving people, without any difficulties. But still, she didn't calculate that next to the trampling man decides to break today, to throw out his indignation, on it. The sharp smell of cologne caused tears and vomiting reaction. In his gaze there was nothing but blind anger, which hungered to fall upon a man who couldn't repulse him. Only now there was no time to be distracted by such frames. Almost in all the black figure for several days without a break worked on the calculation of coordinates, where the nearest blue moon can open the dome cover. The figure, leaning into the lobby of the subway, without delay passed metal arches and turnstiles. For a couple of minutes, escaping the escalator, she jumped into the last half-empty train car for a moment before the doors closed. Aligning her breath with an unplanned jog, she pulled off her hood and spread her long and wavy hair, which was still a bit raw. The girl looked into her reflection, corrected some of the strands, and immediately took out round sunglasses. Her already green eyes became a little brighter. It seemed that they were about to light up. But in addition to the pupils, she, thus, closed too droopy and gray bags under the eyes.

Having calmed down, the girl understands that she will arrive on time. After looking around, she realizes that the car is half empty, but people are still here. She walked to her favorite place in front of one young man. They live in one metro station and often randomly cross. The girl doesn't know whether this young man noticed her or not, but if he did, he didn't give me a look. The dark military uniforms beat off the rhythm of the next composition, which he listened to through the built-in headset in the form of a snail to his right ear. This was evident, since he had shaved his whiskers. The girl constantly noticed how he cared for his hands, almost always it was that he wore gloves every day. The real eye color was blocked by digital lenses. From under the unbuttoned dark jacket the pilot of alaska got out a light black T-shirt. On his knees lay a sling with one strap, in which the laptop was definitely lying. Now very few people go with such a rarity, since at the present time it is easier to implant some nano-devices into your body than to walk with heavy iron. But to whom it is convenient. For her, it became a kind of symbol of the fact that having met - the day will pass perfectly. Or, perhaps, such a meeting with the object of his lust trite energy. She always wondered who was sitting in front of her, what she was doing, what she was thinking about.

And she didn't even balk, to violate the strictest ban on the use of her forces in public, if her broom, as anactivator for her magical powers, did not remain under constant surveillance from the boss. The boss thought it would help the young witch to think before getting into trouble, but no. The young witch had enough of his own interest to fit into any story. Likewise, thanks to this combination of circumstances, she spent time in immense benefit, figuring out which minerals would help her ignore the release of energy without a broomstick. But what if they take her away in some brawl?! And she will defeat the enemy without a broomstick. Every time, thinking about this, she proudly straightened her back and in thoughts filled with victorious laughter. But even having become stronger with her research, she could not move quickly in space, at times as if she didn't want to. So her had to understand the routes of buses, trams and metro. Although the subway is pretty good, knowing who might be it's neighbor.

Twenty minutes passed in the twinkling of an eye. She stepped out onto the sand-covered platform and walked calmly to the office. The old architecture of the city fascinated. Now very few people even think of this. In the main, all houses were traditionally decorated with boxes with tinted windows made of special composition so that the so-called harmful light did not corrode human flesh. Behind the features of the central street, innovations were already beginning. Everywhere there were signs in various foreign languages, where Chinese characters were most prominent, and neon lights, which in the evening became many. In this regard, the city council banned the use of this type of marketing in historical centers, then to earn money from tourists who are ready to offer any money to see the old beauty. The news has always been warned when the sun is abnormally active and these days people from head to toe covered themselves with special gels or who were financially secure injected nanobots into the body. The process of introducing nanobots as it was painful, and remained, so many prefer the gel, and it's much cheaper. The girl entered the winding doors of one business center and, passing the cafe to the elevator, pressed the call button. In the hall was quiet, the guards alternately walked around the corner, where there is no review at the camera, for a smoke break. Arriving, the elevator sounded a beep and opened the doors so that the girl could enter this neon space. On the fourth floor, she leaned on an electronic chip to access a further corridor. 

Before the door was already an eldsadvikat chief, in other words - an advanced electronic scooter. The girl took a bottle of sweet milk liquid out of her bag to cajole the brownie, and entered the office.

"Good morning!" She greeted so that everyone in every corner just heard. But there was no answer. Usually noisy and without principles the information department was empty. This instantly alerted the witch and she walked herself on all corners until she came across the open door of the conference hall. Already much quieter, she again greeted everyone. "Good morning."  
"And here's Varvara." The man said, grinning slightly. Usually nervous and shaking above the calm and security of the premises, the chief today was suspiciously pacified. In Varvava, the question arose as to how much he blew out the milk with honey, that he had brought himself to such a neutral state?  
"And, I'm here." She lifted the bottle of liquid. "Brought the milk, but apparently it will not be too much." She didn't hesitate and quickly went to her place, looking at her colleagues at the same time. She didn't seem to be late, even came in a couple of minutes, and everyone was already in the field. By their faces, it was definitely clear that to take the initiative to begin the conversation, nobody wanted to, and someone just slept dead. Yes and all right. She turned her gaze to a neighbor with a dumb question, raising her right eyebrow.  
\- InO disbanded, - the neighbor whispered with pointed ears. His reflective light cardigan poured from behind the lights of the nano-robots and a translucent base. As a representative of the pure-bred elves, he was forbidden to fill his body with everything that could at least somehow affect his natural body. Similarly, doctors forbade this for creatures that were capable of transformation, since there were already enough cases when nano-bots in the body of a werewolf just tore his body apart. Basically, they died from a painful shock, as nano-bots build their routes around the body according to the program, but here constantly, not only changing, but also accelerating the regenerating organism of the werewolf. Nano-bots repeatedly make their holes. And this process can not be sustained for the first time. "He said that we will now work with the FID."

FID or the Foreign Intelligence Department, the main task isn't only to follow, but also to react. The most common thing to watch is that, swallowed by their power over mere mortals, the creatures didn't commitany actions that could put the inhabitants of the dome under attack. It was a small area surrounded by natural energy several thousand years ago. It was a kind of neutral zone for everyone. On the one hand was a mountainous hilly terrain, where the dwarves settled comfortably, on the other side of the forest, where fairies and elves shared space with the forest men, with a third there were a lot of ponds for the water and other undead that they loved so much.  
"Right on time." Varvara snorted. She found out where the passage would shine under the influence of the blue moon, and ran at all speeds and that she sees: the chief drank the offerings, and the rest before that there was no business at all. Varvara took out an electronic device in the form of a ball and, having activated, turned on the sensor projector. "Good morning to everyone." She started her report, trying to attract attention, if not the boss, then at least everyone else. "The third moon will calculate along this trajectory." She held a red line in the line touching the city. "These places are already under observation." In green, she noted several places and completed the central point where there was a square with the intersection of three metro lines. "And there are three new ones."

"The confluence of underground waves each time makes half the work. Strengthening some places, but sometimes leaving completely bloodless others. And their goal was to collect information on the city, and then make a forecast. The first unprotected area was implied in the south of the city, where the main entry road to the city was located. The second - near the island is full of attractions. And the third was in the east, near the railway road in the shopping complex area. Everyone already knew what to do, it was discussed earlier." Gradually, all began to rise from their seats and stomp. Varvara's work was done. But for not knowing what will happen next in connection with this situation, she had to continue to sit. A short girl of about sixteen, who was sitting next to her, stretching herself, stood up, kneaded her compositions with a crunch. In an instant she turned into a large cat, pacing her soft and fluffy paws, jumped off the table, spreading her tail. And the old housekeeper was still in prostration. And biting her lips, Varvara thought about how to take her favorite broom hidden in the chief's desk. The entire team had already left the room, and Varvara was still sitting and looking at the whole bottle of milk delicious. And even managed to see the news in virtuality. People admired the thirteenth moon even after so much time, but for them, as representatives of old genera, which became a kind of myth nowadays, this moon was still a thorn in one place. Each time, over a period of many years, they had to collect information about energy flows and incidents outside the dome. About a day InO sent out information on the departments, which places should be isolated by distributing shields with additional energy. And these streams were assigned to creatures with precise biological clocks. 

In the global network again there were scandalous details of the next celebrity, who transplanted her skin. In fact, this star is already about 130 years old, and although life expectancy has been increased, this does not mean that it will not die. Each has its own final stop. Now among scientists, studies are actively carried out to preserve their identity in the matrix, thereby continuing to exist. People, as always, try to go against the current of life, trying to violate the laws of nature, forgetting about the elementary that their ancestors have already discovered. Although the same nano-bots that were introduced directly into the human body, were delicious. And the nano-robots that filled the accompanying items. Varvara felt as the chief gradually came to himself.

"The confluence of underground waves each time makes half the work. Strengthening some places, but sometimes leaving completely bloodless others. And their goal was to collect information on the city, and then make a forecast. The first unprotected area was implied in the south of the city, where the main entry road to the city was located. The second - near the island is full of attractions. And the third was in the east, near the railway road in the shopping complex area. Everyone already knew what to do, it was discussed earlier." Gradually, all began to rise from their seats and stomp. Varvara's work was done. But for not knowing what will happen next in connection with this situation, she had to continue to sit. A short girl of about sixteen, who was sitting next to her, stretching herself, stood up, kneaded her compositions with a crunch. In an instant she turned into a large cat, pacing her soft and fluffy paws, jumped off the table, spreading her tail. And the old housekeeper was still in prostration. And biting her lips, Varvara thought about how to take her favorite broom hidden in the chief's desk. The entire team had already left the room, and Varvara was still sitting and looking at the whole bottle of milk delicious. And even managed to see the news in virtuality. People admired the thirteenth moon even after so much time, but for them, as representatives of old genera, which became a kind of myth nowadays, this moon was still a thorn in one place. Each time, over a period of many years, they had to collect information about energy flows and incidents outside the dome. About a day InO sent out information on the departments, which places should be isolated by distributing shields with additional energy. And these streams were assigned to creatures with precise biological clocks. 

In the global network again there were scandalous details of the next celebrity, who transplanted her skin. In fact, this star is already about 130 years old, and although life expectancy has been increased, this does not mean that it will not die. Each has its own final stop. Now among scientists, studies are actively carried out to preserve their identity in the matrix, thereby continuing to exist. People, as always, try to go against the current of life, trying to violate the laws of nature, forgetting about the elementary that their ancestors have already discovered. Although the same nano-bots that were introduced directly into the human body, were delicious. And the nano-robots that filled the accompanying items. Varvara felt as the chief gradually came to himself.

"Tolya, how are you?" All the creatures under his guidance addressed him exclusively by name and solely by "you." This was an unspoken rule. A small man, sitting in a three-piece suit, belonged to a class of brownies. They are able to protect their possessions and protect their people. But in this case, Anatoly was unlucky to be in InO. In this department, not only minor troubles happened, but also clashes with outsiders, and a threat to the opening of the dome. The record for the complaints belonged to this department. And each time the boss clutched at his heart and ran to his secret honey and milk reserves. Certainly, the milk was pasteurized, as it lay for an incredibly long time and the sink of these stocks constantly and tediously complained that in the production of its charm more and more diluted chemicals. But each time with such ecstasy he drank this or that bottle, sometimes it seemed that he had not tasted anything before. He was in his reflections not so long as it seemed to him. And noticing this. "I brought the coordinates, everyone was already separated." Varvara reported. The young witch continued to worry one question: what next? As she understood, everyone learned about the liquidation solely because they were near the boss at the time of receiving the information and instantly pumped him with a sedative from the bottom of the heart. Very generous.  
"Good work." Tolya gave the witch gratitude. "That's all for today." His voice was unusually quiet. Usually he was tearing and tearing, that one more worker is shirking his work. She watched him and saw before her like a completely different person with only a similar appearance to her boss. "Tomorrow will be a general meeting for everyone, then we'll talk, now." He paused briefly. "I need to prepare everything."

Definitely, for him, as for the brownie, to prepare - it wasn't just a word, but also numerous actions where it is necessary to inscribe each employee under his protection and prepare special conditions for each creature. It was even interesting how their department would be transformed. Can a young witch already consider himself a member of the Foreign Intelligence Department or is it too early? 

"Goodbye." Standing up from her seat, she said it and left the room. Today is the last day when InO passes work, tomorrow they will be sent to the scrap. In the neon light of the elevator, the online consultant, Eve, once again announced this. Eve was a system with advanced artificial intelligence and it was here that she was responsible for informing employees. She could send her projections to any device where there is access to the matrix or to confine herself to the message. Eva was Tolya's personal assistant, helping to alleviate the already nervous work with such a department. The authorities considered that this would be much more economical than sending the commander to the hospital at the expense of the organization. And for several years Eva was a part of their small family. 

Having walked past the cafe full of people, Varvara went out into the street. Dark and bulky clouds hanging over the city, will soon have to disperse and then there will be a black sky on which distant stars through space debris are not visible. Research laboratories have long moved to an artificial satellite equipped with the latest energy barrier, protecting from debris to anomalous outbreaks created by a star called the Sun. And the rest of the world's inhabitants, instead of dealing with the consequences, offered innovations in the field of robotics and biochemistry. Many residents of the city have already woken up, tourists have come out to the street, the teachers organized excursions for their young pupils about the ancient cathedral. Knowing your own culture helps to develop patriotism. And then, maybe, cannon fodder. The planet has already experienced not a couple of wars, just like humanity itself. How many states were buried by these two factors.

On the billboard showed a new invention, a universal software computer that can handle a huge amount of information and this miracle machine is worth, you think, a fortune. Bewitched people, rushed to the black market to find something like this miracle of modern Olympus. Only here many people didn't even try to do anything. In thought, most of them washed themselves with the tears of rivers, since even something similar didn't fit into their life cycle. Basically, these were people born under the same rules, trained on the same rules. All of them wedged themselves into the collective consciousness, finding a job and becoming the property of the company. The company gives them work, shelter, food, pays funerals, in return they had to work exclusively on them, turning themselves into slaves of society. 

Safety on the roads provided by robots, they scanned the faces and through the matrix figured out who in front of him, whether this person does not skip work or classes. Only such robots were already considered ancient, here, on the first level. This city had eight magnetic levels, and they all stood on top of each other. The upper levels were for the elite, the last word of technology was there. Than many of them were engaged - it is not known. But as they say, money opens any roads. But these levels also limited the work of InO, because if the gate opens in the sky during the blue moon, then there is a high probability that someone from the level can't only fall into the dome, but also fall from a huge height to the other side where it is unlikely already someone can help. The life of the majority of the inhabitants of the dome was reduced to the fact that many went to work in the security departments, others followed the watch movements, with the help of which life in the city took place. Residents of the dome, by joint efforts, were able to produce fuel cells to sustain life. And here the work of the mechanic was in the highest priority. Almost everyone could learn such an intricate business, but not everyone could withstand the pace of work, for which everyone considered this work very difficult. And what about modern innovations in the human world? And they just did not work in the dome, because it creates an anomalous zone around the perimeter and so all the equipment goes crazy when all the electrons and poles stand upside down. Many considered this the ideal existence of a cybernetic space with a mechanical one. Young students of the podkupolnogo world even created their ticking robot of millions of gears. Only here is how to make it more independent until you come up with it. A tall tower should already be breaking through midday.

Varvara was absorbed for several days in a row by drawing up a new map with holes. And now it would be great to go and have a little rest with a glass of your favorite coffee drink. Now there was a squeak of fashion to make oneself ears, like the elves. Passing by people, she more than once saw who had already dared to do so. Thanks to this trend, many of the elves will be able to exit without using disguise. Varvara reached her favorite bar, where, only seeing her, the barman immediately put a bookmarked Holder and began to whip the milky foam in the pitcher. Instantly creating a coffee drink and putting in front of the guest, the bartender sweetly held out. 

"Hi, dear, how long have you been out?" Lightly shaking her head and removing the strand of platinum short hair, where her pointed ears opened, she smiled. Dunia was one of those who decided to leave the dome. She perfectly settled close to people and recently even introduced the nano-bots into her body. Since Varvara knew her, the girl has changed in order. The color of the eyes was steadily carim, in the ears it was difficult to find a place for the earpiece among the piercings. Short shorts were almost invisible under a translucent tunic. Whatever she did, her elf's majesty didn't go away. It attracted everyone. But the elf's body, reinforced with nano-bots, was always ready to give an answer. Her plump lips gently touched the lips of the witch, once again welcoming. From the elf, it smelt of mint and coffee beans, in ecstasy Varvara closed her eyes.  
"Hi, sweetie." She answered with one exhalation from her admiration. Finally biting their lower lip, they broke away from each other. Varvara attached her chip to the cash register, paying for the purchase, sat down by the bar stool next to her "workplace". "The blue moon tomorrow, was busy, and how are you?" Trying not to disclose cards with the disbandment of the department.  
"As you can see, today it's very quiet." And she pulled a little. "In the last few days it's very quiet, we do not even fit into the plan. I hope this is temporary." She didn't show any emotion. It seemed that the robot of the last generation speaks to Varvara. Only here witches could read auras, so for the guest this conversation did not cause absolutely no discomfort. "Yesterday, according to the news, they showed us how an aristocrat." Dunya started talking about people who were obsessed with the purity of blood, but in most cases they turned out to be quite radical views. She definitely disliked this behavior, she first of all appreciated the individuality and safety of her personal life. According to her aura, it was clear that this topic worried her very much, - he broke into the hostel of the university and stabbed five of them. They forget that they are people and they can go crazy too. Bragging his genealogy, he passed by the guard, and she didn't even check his documents!

"Yes," said Varvara. There are also such shots. Knowing the situation with the elves, she understood that in connection with longevity the older generation strictly controls the young. And since there were not so many of them, they considered it their direct duty to keep their family. Putting the main responsibility on the ruling family, the council of elders kept the young heirs in an iron grip. Dunya is the younger sister of the heiress. She didn't say how old she was, but sometimes, when she told those or other moments from her life, it became clear - for a long time. Slightly sipping a sweet nut-liqueur drink, Varvara felt herself in a new strength, not only to maintain the conversation, but also to walk to one store with jewelry. Sight instantly became clearer from the surging energy. She could see the whole room with all the neatly tucked tables and menus that were everywhere, and as in the far corner a certain peasant in special large mirror glasses connected to the optic nerves was watching some kind of sport. His hands kept jumping all the time, so as not to rise and not start to perform this or that movement. "Your coffee is the most delicious that I ever tried, beloved." Even though they turned, but the girls continued to call each other with diminutive caresses. And why everyone thinks that if the couple broke up and ceased to be lovers, then it will necessarily be disputes, swear at each other and so on the list. Dunya living is an example of a refutation of this statement. She lived more than the average person and changed many partners. But, no one's memory was not such that she was negative to someone just because they broke up. Varvara believed that she was lucky with this beautiful lady. Who would have known how her life was formed without this beautiful element. "And about the purebred... Everything will degenerate, everything has its time. They successfully cope with their suicide, pounding their bodies into a dead end, natural selection trite will not continue to these unprepared aristocrats to survive. They seem to have forgotten that their thoroughbredness is a mixture of all the races now living, and each has several representatives from every continent."  
"Yes, yes." Dunya nodded, her aura lit up in warm color, as a token of gratitude for support. "How is Grigory? He doesn't come to me and it's okay, but what if some help is needed? "  
"Today he saw him at a meeting," Gregory was Dunya's younger brother. He was very much like his sister, only he had much less freedom and he could only run to the service in InO, where he could enjoy the matrix, unlike the nasty and eternally squeaky, in his humble opinion, gears - he was in a beautiful physical and spiritual form, it seemed that it would protect anyone, even Tolia!  
"He's like that." Dunya happily supported the girl. At that moment the door to the bar opened and a new guest came. Duna had to be distracted in order to prepare a drink for him. She quickly accepted the order, did and took it. But for these moments Varvara managed to drink her cooling drink.  
"I'll go to see the stones today." She said, when the bartender was free. "I'll suddenly find something suitable." On her hand already flaunted the hereditary ring with neatly interwoven there a transparent mineral. Probably, thanks to this stone, she can read auras, only this ability works after a physical touch. I wonder if she'll be able to read anything more about that guy's aura.  
"Please tell me the result of your walk." Dunya asked. She knew perfectly well that after talking with her, Varvara was filled with new ideas, and each time her legs brought her into different situations. In most cases, the final point of travel did not end very well. And Varvara was perfectly aware of this too. At the request, she only nodded and, checking the location of the torba, went to the embankment. In the arch near the turn young guys were already quietly trying to smoke. The smoke from their cigarettes was black. And above them it was evident how cars on special magnetic motors move on the second level.

Fog from the dust all rose and rose, but neon signs continued to illuminate the path. 

Here, on the first level, not far from the central street in the alleys, was the passage to the largest market in the world, this place was a kind of small city where there was a mayor, the police, as a rule, they did not like the state robotics and tried to reduce all the talk to the fact that they are quite sufficient auxiliary devices. This mini-market has never slept, here you can find everything your heart desires. Driving people on trucks with food, on other harvesters, perpetual grumbling, workshops, computer and game clubs, a casino disguised as a pub - all this is indecent for a long time, according to Duni. She walked through the alley, past the first row and the second, entering the pavilion, she was overtaken by a cool stream of air conditioning. Climbing through the noisy crowd, Varvara approached the familiar trader.

On its counter there were many precious and artificial minerals. A middle-aged, dark woman, wrapped in woolen shawls, quietly greeted the guest and immediately climbed under the counter, taking out a box with the electronic code. 

"I found it specially for such a beautiful witch as you." The old woman was a native of the dome. She was perfectly oriented in what was happening in the world of people, so she had connections with beings under the dome. Previously, the woman specialized in herbs and tinctures. She sold her goods to everyone and held a neutral position. In this market, not only it came here from the dome territory, but many others, but everyone likes to disguise themselves and they can only be found, perhaps, by acquaintance. As happened with Varvara, at one time they were introduced to Dunya, thinking that such connections for her girl would be useful. And I wasn't mistaken. Varvara very often visited the old mentor, sometimes for advice, sometimes for material, as, for example, now. Their conversation was not verbose, but it was always informative.  
"How much is?" Varvara considered a neatly made bracelet made of snow-white metal with a light energy conductivity and a lot of stones, the same as in her ancestral ring. Only with a blue tint. Definitely, this bracelet suited the girl, like nothing else. Although with her energy, as she looked everywhere for information, she recommended sapphires. "I'll check." She warned as the old woman wrote down the cost. Deciding to turn the standard reception with reading the aura, Varvara combined the spiritual energies of the ring and bracelet. The effect was definitely on the face. From her eyes flowed streams of salty tears from the saturated picture of what was happening around. With an unaccustomed instantly dizzy, and the girl grabbed a dead grip on the counter. This was what she needed and she would make sure that this bracelet was in her possession. She saw her aura, too, as it grew brighter and brighter with excitement. Interrupting the mental flow, the first one she saw was a werewolf cat, an ideal partner for every witch. Which wasn't just a sweet escort, but also a dangerous hunter. Most werewolves, who are put in a couple of witches, remain cats, as they are small, brisk and fast. Sightseeing! Others could take a more comfortable form for them, but mostly they were limited sets of two or three transformations. 

In their department, too, was a werewolf. Thanks to incest in her family she was able to perform 4 types of transformation. Marusya could turn not only into a cat, but also into a huge wolf, a bear, and a fox. The girl also likes to paint her hair in a variety of colors of all colors of the rainbow, and sometimes it was comical how a cat with colored spots walks along the corridor. Varvara each time was touched, as such a werewolf knew how to merge with the crowd, but according to his abilities. And even appearing on the street a cat with a pink coat - no one will doubt that before them is a real and ordinary cat. The witch always wanted to see the pink bear, but Marusya didn't want to. And Varvara continues to wait for the moment, suddenly she will have such an opportunity later to see this miracle. The old woman's cat licked the entire outer side of her palm with her rough tongue, helping to concentrate on these sensations and gradually recovering. The old woman looked at her with some excitement, showing that she didn't care. And as soon as Varvara let go of her bracelet with her hand back to the chest, the old witch handed her a price tag.

The cost of this treasure was about six of her salaries. The breath from such definitely intercepts. But if she's going to, then you need to do it. Once again, looking at the amount, the girl contacted the bank using a chip and left an application to take out a loan. Since people worked on the ground, it was necessary to wait for approval from the operator. To do this, it was necessary to wait for some time and not to waste it in an empty, young witch decided to look around, maybe even what will attract. On the shelves were old and new benefits with different themes. For the civilian kind at eye level, the old woman exhibited some of the most expensive specimens, covered with leather and precious stones, probably showing the level of the material. How to know. From the bottom stood the most popular goods, so as not to reach for them on the ladder. A little, years are not the same, and people still know about magic only by street magicians. The glass bowls were of different sizes on the display case. A little further, there was a staff for magicians. They have not yet outlived themselves. It's amazing how people after so much time, and knowing the secrets of tricks, allow themselves to be deceived. The peak of disputes with each time grows in geometric progression. And the mineral stones, which constantly looked at Varvara, were under a special glass, which you can not simply break. 

One moment was enough to get distracted by the generated noise on the passageway. Varvara was able to see in a hurry a fleeing man, with obvious signs on the face of a gnome. Three more men ran after him. Both were wearing black jackets with the FID emblem and masks. One of them was definitely a puppeteer, as on the run, he not only waved his arms, but also ran two team-mates. One of them was definitely a doll, and the second just enjoyed the support of his partner to control his own forces. As soon as the second collected its energy, in the limited territory of the market, a barrier was created. This allowed the puppeteer to stop and take a breath. At that moment Varvara saw a female figure under the jacket of the Foreign Intelligence Department. The surrounding people did not pay any attention to them, apparently they had put in advance the barrier of divorce. And by combining the use of their forces with this technique, they created interference even for cameras. The gnome was no longer going to flee, they were caught. But the way he quickly ran was incredible, probably was a half-breed, which allowed him to overcome the barrier of the body. After reading the rights, the guy who put the barrier, connected the thief and, placing the portable adapter, activated. Thanks to the portable adapter, you can move from one place to another, where the same device is installed. The FID executive team successfully transported the offender to their destination.

Varvara caught her breath. It is likely that she will see them tomorrow at the meeting and was already looking forward to the meeting. But as soon as the guys removed the installation, they looked around, the girl looked excitedly, pointing at her doll. Exactly. She was a simple puppeteer who could manage gears, but the doll maker was not here. And as Varvara was clear to herself, the girl did not want to drag that giant over herself. The doll had a knee injury in this race. And already stroking his hair, the young man looked around, said something to his partner and, over his shoulder, throwing the doll, went towards the store of the old witch. 

Immediately there was a notification of the approved loan, and the girl hurried to hurry up and pay off, so that, if not enough, not to be in line. The old witch with pleasure handed her a box with a bracelet and, not thinking about the amount that she still had to pay, looked back. The girl wanted to check where those guys went, but their track was gone. Apparently somewhere they turned the other way. Well, okay - flashed in her thoughts. Later. 

She cleaned the perfect purchase in the bag, looking around, suddenly that half-blood gnome had accomplices around here. But the perimeter was empty. The living beings that filled the street were only people. The lunch time was drawing to a close, and most people were returning to their jobs. And Varvara, too. 

On the way home she did not meet that boy, it was unusual. She did not even know what to do with herself during all the time she had to spend alone. Of course, the car was already jam-packed, but each of them was absorbed in his own business. Students discussed that many of their friends moved to cheap hotels with capsules. In these capsules there was a bed, a table, a stationary computer and then, these are only those for which you need to pay extra. And if you remember the simplest option - a small room in a couple of steps with rosettes, a small refrigerator and toilet. In principle, for an unsophisticated person, or creature, this option was quite acceptable. And the students are known to be a tenacious people. Since it did not require huge monetary costs. Varvara once also stayed at such hotels. Grandfather on the diagonal was sitting with virtual glasses, reminiscent of goggles, and judging by the connected wires, he was watching some kind of movie or maybe some television show, where famous people are shitting themselves in shit and people are having fun from it. People are willing to give all their last money to see the shame of others or the pain. By the way, the ratings will be higher. But these programs also leave late at night. Even interesting for what? Because of the too fragile minds of children? Children who already know what their parents didn't know in their years. O great and mighty matrix, bless you all paradoxes and existing types of energy, I wish you prosperity and kindness.

Yes, it is good. And who else will wish the program good ?! The morning meeting with that guy really turned out to be a harbinger of a good continuation of the day. Returning home, the girl tiredly threw off her heavy bag in the hallway, took the bracelet and, without long stretching time, tried to put it on her hand. Automatically stepping over the scattered things, the girl appreciated the length of the chain and from the hand, he definitely falls down and somewhere is lost. But, she estimated, on a leg or foot precisely will not fall down, and has put on.


End file.
